


Melt your Heart

by sceptress



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: But Happy is still cheeky and cute!, Cana is a beast at cards, Caring older brothers, Crushes, Erza is hardcore at workshop, Fluff, Gray is a little cheeky shit, Happy is a russian blue cat, High School AU, M/M, My try at Humour, Parties, School Assignments, School Clubs, Sibling play fights, Snow cones, Sorry no talking cats, The Dragons are humans, There will be smut in later chapters, Underage Drinking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceptress/pseuds/sceptress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu attends Magnolia high with his friends. Gray is his fellow classmate and neighbour, thing is Natsu is in love with the ice princess. Watch as their lives and families grow together in fun, romance and love along with the help of their brothers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow Cones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciencefictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/gifts).



> This is just a fun fanfic idea I had that I wanted to write, and a way to try out a pairing I want to write about! And thanks to Sciencefictioness! I would't have been brave enough to post this without your help! Thank you so much! I

It was a chilly morning in the Suburbs of Magnolia, the sun peaking through the clouds. A boy with spikey pink hair yawned loudy, stretching his arms over his head. He flopped back down onto bed, closing his eyes. A meow caused him to open one eye.

"Five more minutes" he mumbled, snuggling into the pillow. He heard the pittar patter of little feet running and jumping. 'What is that cat up to?', suddenly he jumped up with a scream"Ahhhhh!!". He looked down and saw his cat, Happy, standing on him.

"Jeeze Happy, alright I'm up" he sighed, the cat jumped off the bed as he threw the covers off. He stretched again as he walked out of his room.

"Natsu are you up yet?" a voice called from downstairs. Natsu trudged down the stairs, wearing nothing but his boxers and his scale printed scarf.

"Yeah I'm up" he walked to the kitchen table and took a seat. "Happy woke me up, Jumped on my face". The man at the kitchen counter, his brother Zeref, chuckled. He sat down at the wooden table, a mug of coffee in hand.

"Well thats one way to get you up, nice work Happy" he praised the russian blue feline who leapt up onto the table. Zeref gave the kitty a stratch under his chin, Happy purring at the affection. He took a sip of his hot drink, smiling at his brothers disgruntled appearance. "Well now that your up, go get ready for school".

"But whyyyyy? Its Friday, Can't I just skip. Dad isn't home so he won't know" Natsu whined. Zeref rolled his eyes at his little brother, setting the cup down.

"Natsu, you know Dad will know either way. Now go get ready, I'll make you some breakfast". The pink-haired teenager perked up at the sound of food, he smiled brightly and took off back up the stairs. Zeref shook his head at his brother, a playful smile on his face.

Natsu came back down the stairs half an hour later, hair still a bit damp from his quick shower. Teeth brushed and dressed in his school uniform. Well with his own bits added. He wore the white, short sleeve button up shirt and black school slacks. But with the buttons undone, and a tight black long sleeve shirt underneath and his signature scarf wrapped around his neck. He sniffed and his face brightened up at the smell of his brother's cooking. He sat at the table, a plate already set full of toast, eggs and bacon and plenty of it. He grinned and scarfed it down, his brother shaking his head. He looked at the small clock at the corner of the counter.

"Better hurry Natsu, you have to leave soon" he said, picking up his brother's plate and putting it in the sink. Natsu wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, he jumped up from his seat and walked into the living room. He hopped over the back of the couch, swinging his bag over his shoulder. He grinned and waved over his shoulder as he opened the front door.

"Bye bro! See ya later!" he called out.

"Bye Natsu, stay safe" he called back. Natsu shut the door, he was glad winter would be ending soon, he couldn't wait for summer. He could light up as many fireworks as he wanted. He rubbed his hands together and chuckled darkly at the thought. He trotted down the front steps, walking across the front yard. He looked over to the house across from his, it's front yard had darker grass, and the bricks were winter white. The roof was black, along with the door and window panels. A big difference from his house. The grass was lighter and wasn't as thick. The bricks were more of a pale yellow, and the roof. Well the roof was pink, with a few white blodges. Don't ask why, and the window panels were white (Like how the roof used to be) and the door was a basic wooden brown. 

Natsu looked up as he heard the sound of a door closing. He looked over and saw his neighbour walking out. Gray Fullbuster was one of Natsu's classmates and neighbour. He had dark messy hair and was drop dead gorgeous as most girls at his school said.

"Hey Gray!" he waved him over. Gray looked up, and walked over as he shouldered his bag.

"Whats up Natsu" he greeted back as they stood in the middle of the road. Natsu looked him over, a confused look crossing his face. Gray raised an eyebrow at his friend "Whats wrong?"

"Well you see" Natsu scratched the back of his neck. "Its winter and look at what your wearing dude". Gray looked down at his attire. He was wearing the school uniform black slacks with a black belt and silver clasp, the pants tucked into his combat grey combat boots. He had the short sleeve button up, but he had it unbuttoned all the way down. With nothing on underneath except a sword like pendant necklace. Gray shrugged. "Seriously man! your gonna freeze your ass off!"

"Maybe you would pyro-freak!"

"Icicle dick!"

"Hot-head!"

"Ice for brains-"

"OI! Shut the fuck up!" a voice yelled. The boys froze as they looked over to Gray's house. A woman with short black hair was sticking her head out one of the windows. Shit it was Gray's mum, she could be scary as hell when she wanted to be.

"Ah Shit dude! Run! my mums' in a bad mood!"

"What did you do!?"

"Nothing! Just run!"

They took off running down the road, as not to invoke the wrath of Gray's mother. They ran until they were half-way to school. Hopefully they were safe, they both thought. They walked next to each other in a comfortable silence, as they usually did when they walked to school together. 

Gray had been his neighbour since they children, fighting and playing together. Walking to school together became a routine that neither of them would like to break. Along with their friendship, feelings grew. Natsu has had a crush on Gray since their last year in middle school, and now in their second of high school. It only grew harder for him as Gray had well, picked up the habit of wearing few clothes. So more time than not Natsu has to stop him himself from outright staring at his best friend's body. 

"Oi Natsu!" a flick to his head caused him break out of his thoughts. He growled upon realizing what had happened.

"What was that for!?"

"You were thinking too hard, I could see smoke coming out of your ears". Gray smirked, and had apparantly taken off his shirt, it slung over his shoulder with his bag. Natsu averted his eyes, a light blush setting on his face at the display of Grays chest and abdominal muscles.

"Jesus Gray put you God damn shirt back on!" They bickered back and forth even as they reached the school gates of Magnolia high, the home of the Fairies. 

"GRAAAAY-SAMMMAAAAA!!~" a feminine voice yelled out. Gray sighed as a girl came running up to him. Natsu just looked away. The girl, Juvia Lockser, had blue shoulder-length hair and dark blue eyes. She had a curvy figure and was very attractive. But she was Gray's die hard fangirl, always following him around when she could and called him by the name 'Gray-Sama'. She was on the swim team, the 'Sea Nympths' the team was called. She was wearing the girls' uniform. A button up blouse with a black bow under the collar, a black cardigan and skirt with black thigh high socks and black heeled boots. She always seemed to carry an umbrella with her where ever she went.

She stopped dead in her tracks upon noticing Gray's undressed state. Her face turned bright red and covered her face with her hands.

"AAAAHHHH! GRAY-SAMA IS SHIRTLESS" she ran off shouting. Natsu chuckled.

"It seems your body scares girl off instead of attracting them".

"Shut up Natsu".

The first bell rang and everyone made their way to home room.

............................

Natsu yawned, damn home room was boring. The teacher drawled on about announcements and warnings and such. He rather be at home playing with Happy, or lighting off some fireworks. 

"Hey Natsu" a blonde girl sat down next to him. 

"Huh? Uh hi Lucy" he replied. He needed to pay more attention but he was a bit busy staring at a certain ice princess, who was sitting across the room with a girl named Cana Alberona . Lucy smiled, her brown eyes closing as she grinned. She wore the girls uniform, except she wore black knee-high socks and a small pink scarf wrapped around her neckof the black bow. Lucy was one of the members in the newspaper club, so she was always on the look out for any gossip or story ideas. "So what are you up to?" he asked.

"Oh I'm just going around and asking people about the party thats going on tomorrow night". She leaned on her left hand on the table.

"What party?" Well this was news to him, he hadn't heard about any party.

"Oh, that upperclassman, Bickslow I think it was, is throwing a party at his place and is practcally inviting the whole school." Ah Natsu knew him, he was in the drama club. He used puppets a lot and rumour says his father is quite wealthy. A ring of the bell sounded. "Oh there goes the bell".

Everyone stood up and left the classroom, off to their first lesson of the day.

 

.............................

Gray sighed in his seat, he was tired as hell. He had stayed up late with his brother seeing who could make the most snow cones. Gotta love sibling rivalry, his mother's reaction this morning was quite scary.

"Oi Gray, honey get up" his mum's tired voice said as he felt someone shake him gently. He opened an eye and mumbled out a 'Good morning'. "Come on, I'll get breakfast started". He kicked his covers off, and walked out after his mother in just his snowflake print boxers. 

He walked by his brother's room to see the door ajar, he peeked in and saw him sound alseep. 'Damn college kids getting to sleep in and go to classes later' he thought bitterly as he kept walking. He trudged down the stairs, rubbing his left eye tiredly. He sat down at one of the stools at the kitchen counter.

"What the fuck!?" Gray snapped his head up at his mother's yell. She stood there with the fridge door open, jaw slacked. The fridge was full and crammed with dozens and dozens of snow cones, some coloured some not. Ur turned her head towards Gray, "Gray?" He quickly shook his head, hands up in surrender

"It was Lyon mum, I swear" the woman cracked her knuckles and slammed the fridge up. Gray ran up the stairs and to his room to get dressed quick as possible, it would be wise to stay out of his mothers' way. As he left his room he saw his brother's door close, 'oh he's in big shit'.

As he walked by he heard a thud and his brothers' 'huh! Mum!?' then screaming. 'RIP dear brother' he thought as he walked out the house with his bag.

'Damn, I wish I was there to see his face' he silently giggled. He watched from the corner of his eye as Natsu sat down besides him. 

Natsu eyes began to hurt as he read the text book, fuck history sucked. They had a subsitute teacher and whoopie fucking doo he handed out text books to a pair and told them to answer the questions. 'Great work teach' he thought sarcastically. He set his gaze on Gray, he seemed to be doing fine and thank god he finally put his shirt back on, still unbuttoned but better than nothing.

"Psst, Gray can you help?" he asked. Gray rolled his eyes.

"we're partners dude, we're meant to help each other"

"Alright, so what the hell is this part about?" he pointed to a paragraph on his side of the book. Gray leaned over to get a better read. Natsu swallowed at the close proximinty, Grays' scent wafting up his nose. 'Damn he smells good, like pine or something' he discreetly sniffed.

"What the fuck? We're not even learning about this" Gray's brow scrunched up. He looked up, not even caring his shoulder was practically touching the pink-haired teen's chest. "Where the hell is the teacher?" the subsitute wasn't even in the classroom. 'Great fucking education system, what a load of bullshit'.

"Um Gray did you hear about the party tomorrow night?" Gray finally leaned back to sit on his chair properly.

"Party?"

"That Bickslow guy is throwing one, you going?"

"Eh, maybe" Gray shrugged. "C'mon we might as well finish this".

.....................................

"Man today was tiring" Natsu stretched his arms over his head. Gray grinned.

"Yeah, Erza was a beast today in home ec."

"Hahahaha, yeah. Hey did you hear about what happened in workshop today?"

"What?"

"Erza made a fucking sword. They were meant to buildhouses out of wood. I don't know how the fuck she made a metal sword!"

"Jesus she's hardcore!" The two teens laughed as they walked home, bright smiles on their faces. Suddenly Natsu groaned.

"Ah shit, we gotta do a poem for english"

"Its alright dude, we have like two weeks to do it" Gray scratched his head. "And your brother is studying literature right? He can help you".

"True but he'll probably say something like 'Natsu you must write from the heart'". Gray chuckled at his friend's impression of his sibling. They neared their houses, spotting the black and pink roof tops.

"Hey, why is your roof pink again?" Natsu pinched th bridge of his nose.

"Well you remember that time you went skiing with your mum?", Gray nodded. "See both of our brothers got smashed drunk and thought it would be fun to paint our roof fucking pink. They wanted to add fucking sparkles too!" 

Gray tried to hold but he couldn't, he burst out laughing. He held his stomach as he hunched over.

"Oh my fucking god! Your brother and Lyon did that! Jesus dude thats fucking hilarious!"

"Oi stop laughing! I'm stuck with a fucking pink roof now!" Gray put his arm around Natsu's neck, giggling.

"Hey its okay, Lyon got in trouble cause we had a snow cone making contest last night"

"Dude seriously!" The two laughed, struggling for breath. After their laughter subsided, Gray smiled at his friend.

"Well I'll catch you later" he waved as he walked across his front yard. Natsu waved back with 'Later man!' and walked to his front door.

......................................

Gray shut the door behind him, plopping his bag down near the couch. "I'm hom-" he cut himself off, his eyes widening. His brother Lyon sat at the counter, a pile of snow cones besides him, and piles of empty ones in a overfilled a trash bag. "What the fuck?"

He went to his brother, standing on the other side leaning on his forearms. Lyon swallowed his mouthful.

"Mother is making me eat them all" he said, scouping up another bite. 

"Every last one?"

"Every. . last. .one" Gray giggled at his brother's misfortune. "Stop laughing you brat!" he chucked a snow cone at his younger brother, hitting him square in the face. He laughed at the look of shock on his brother's face. Until something cold hit his own. Thus began the battle of frosty treats. 

The front door opened.

"Hello boys, how was your da- What the fuck happened here!?" their mother screamed. The kitchen was covered in ice and snow cones, the two teenagers standing in the middle of it.

'Shit' they both thought before running up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't get your asses back here!" she chased after them.


	2. Pizza and Poems

Natsu - Hey, come over and help me! -

Gray - Help with what? -

Natsu - Poetry! -

Gray - Why? Can't you ask your brother? -

Natsu - No he's at college -

Natsu - Please! -

Gray - Alright already I'll come over -

Gray - Give me ten minutes -

Natsu - Thanks man! -

Natsu plopped his phone onto his desk with a sigh, 'shit he'll be here in ten minutes, I gotta look decent' he thought as he made his way to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face, patting it dry with a hand towel. He put on colone and brushed his teeth. He placed his hands on either side of the sink, head hanging as he groaned. 'Damn I'm acting like a girl, get it together Natsu'. He walked back to his room and picked up the papers for his poetry, along with a few pencils and walked downstairs. He placed them down on the wooden coffee table, placing pillows down for him and Gray to sit. He sat on the sofa, thinking back to when he came home yesterday and the advice Zeref had given him.

He shut the door behind him, smile still on his face. He chucked his bag on the couch, and sat down. 

"Hey Natsu, how was your day?" Zeref greeted him. Natsu looked over his shoulder to see his brother putting a dead pot plant in the bin. He raised an eyebrow.

"Another one? Seriously"

"That was the third one this week" Zeref sighed.

"Dude, you cursed or something? You can't keep a plant alive for more than a few days".

"Well anyways, how was your day?"

"It was fine, I found out there's a party going on tomorrow at an upperclassman's house". Zeref hummed.

"Do you want to go?"

"Not really" he stretched, " I just want to stay here for the weekend". Zeref smiled, going over and sitting down besides his little brother.

"Thats good, oh and father is back". Natsu grinned, eyes closing.

"Cool, I'll go see him in a bit" he stratched his cheek with a finger. "Um but can I ask you something first?"

"Of course, ask away"

"Well I've got this poetry assignment for english and well I don't know what to write about". Zeref nodded, he placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Just write from th-"

"Please don't say from the heart"

"Uh. . . well just write what you feel"

"About what?"

"Well anything really, family, school, a memory, a person"

"A person?"

"Yes, as in someone you care about deeply. Maybe someone you're in love with". Natsu's brows furrowed in thought. 'Someone I'm in love with? Wait I can't write about him it would be too obvious'. "Oh and in poetry you can be vague and play with words, not everything is 'Roses are red, violets are blue'. Be creative, just let the words flow". Natsu slightly gasped, his brother's word hitting him. He stood up and smiled at his brother, "go say hi to father, I'll start dinner".

"Thanks bro, I owe ya one!" he grinned and took off upstairs. Walked down to his father's bedroom/study, and knocked on the door.

"Come in".

Natsu opened the door and walked in. A man sat at the desk placed in the corner of the room parallel to the door. He had long, red hair pulled back into a long, low pony tail. The man stood up, his dark eyes crinkling as he smiled at Natsu. He slipped off his circular glasses, setting them on the table.

"Hello my boy, come here its been too long". Natsu smiled back and walked over to his father, Igneel. His father pulled him into a hug.

"I missed ya dad"

"I'm sorry, but there was a last minute council meeting and it was set up overseas". He sat down onto his chair. "Sit my boy, now tell me what you've been up to this past week". Natsu sat down on the edge of his father's bed, grinning.

Natsu smiled, it was good to have his dad home. He went away overseas for work too often. He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door, he got up from his seat and made his way to the front door. 

"Hey Gray!" he greeted his friend.

"Hey"

He looked him up and down, he swallowed at the sight. Gray was wearing tight jeans and a blue zip-up hoodie.

"Oi, flame-brain gonna let me in or what?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure" he stepped aside, allowing Gray to walk by. "Hey wait! Who you calling a flame-brain!?"

Gray ignored him as he sat down on the blue pillow set in front of the couch near the coffee table. He put his papers down, and watched as the pink-haired teen join him, sitting on a red pillow.

"So, did you get any advice from your brother?" Gray asked. "And wheres your dad? Still out?"

"Nah, he's back. He's just at work and Zeref gave me some 'wise words'".

"well what he say?"

"He said to write what you feel, about anything or anyone. And that it can be vague and stuff". Gray nodded. A small nudge to his side made him look down and see a cat wanting attention, he smiled and pet Happy, the cat soaking up the attention.

"Thats pretty good, no wonder your brother majors in literature".

"Yeah he can write master pieces yet he can't keep a fucking plant alive" Natsu groaned. The dark-haired teen chuckled at his friend.

"We better get started".

After around an hour of pencils scribbling, mumbled rythms, paper scrunched up Natsu threw his hands up.

"This sucks, I can't write jackshit". Gray rolled his eyes, 'Well at least he lasted an hour before complaining' he thought to himself. "Let me see what you've done" Natsu made a grab for Gray's paper. He pulled the paper away from pink teen.

"No Natsu"

"Why not?!"

"Because"

"Because why?! C'mon Gray just tell me!"

"No!"

"Damn it Gray just let me see!" 

"No! I swear I'll-" he was cut off by a loud grumble. "What the heck was that?"

Natsu looked away, embarassed. His stomache grumbled again.

"Heh, I guess its break time", Gray sighed at his friend.

"No Natsu, we need to wo-" a rumble from Gray's stomach cut him off. Natsu chuckled, he stood up stretching his arms.

"C'mon Gray, lets make pizza". Gray stood up and followed Natsu to the kitchen.

"Why pizza?"

"Because pizza is amazing".

Gray leaned against the counter, wathcing as Natsu got all the ingredients out. Turned around from the fridge, nearly dropping everything.

"Gray! Seriously! You didn't have anything on underneath!". Gray looked down and saw he was shirtless, he shrugged. "Your gonna have to put an apron on then", he shrugged again.

"Fine whatever". Natsu placed all the ingredients out on the counter, along with the utencils. He then went to the pantry door and opened it, he pulled the apron off the hook and chucked it at the other teen. Gray caught it and held it out. It was purple with a cute little squiggy monster on it smiling. "I'm not wearing this".

"You have to, its the only apron we have".

"Who the fuck bought it?!"

"Zeref"

"You fucking serious?!"

Natsu nodded, silently chuckling at his friend. He watched as the dark-haired teen grumble as he begrudgingly put the squiggy apron on. He clapped his hands.

"Ok lets get started!"

....................................

They had to remake the dough three times, as Natsu tried to throw it in the air while trying to make an 'Italian impression'. The dough kept ending up ruined and on the floor. Gray had enough and done it himself, and were now finally onto the toppings.

"Oi fire-breath, I'll spread the paste. You go grate the cheese"

"Who said you were in charge!?"

"Me, since with you in charge the dough kept going to the floor". Natsu pouted and mumbled something under his breath. "What was that flame-brain?!"

"I said little miss home ecomonics!" Gray was about to grab, well anything to chuck at the pyro-freak but Natsu put his hands up in surrender yelling "Wait wait wait wait! Don't! Zeref will kill us if we ruin the kitchen!"

"You already ruined the floor!"

"I'm gonna clean it! Just paste the bases already!"

"Fucking idiot". Gray grabbed a spoon and the jar of tomato paste, and began spreading it evenly on the base. He felt something over his right soulder and turned to see, pulling back to find Natsu leaning over his shoulder. 'Shit! I nearly kissed his cheek!', "Jesus Natsu! What are you doing?!"

"I was seeing how you were going, no need to get jumpy" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"W-well you don't need to get so close out of nowhere like that!" Gray flushed. "Go cut the vegetables or something". Natsu shrugged and grabbed the cutting board and knife. He stood next to Gray and began to chop and dice the veggetables. 

Gray moved the base out of the way, grabbing the grater and cheese. He tried to focus on his task, but his eyes were drawn to his friend. More specifically, his arms and the muscles as he cut. 'Focus Gray! Focus! His arms aren't that great! Just because his muscles bulge slightly and they look strong enough to pick me- Focus!'

"Gray you alright? You're spacing out?" Gray blinked.

"Eh? Uh yeah I'm fine", he shook his head and quickly went back to grating. He looked over and saw Natsu had finished cutting the veggies and had a bag of pre-cut ham out. He finished up, and they put the cheese on. They added the vegetables, and the ham. "Wait, wheres the pepperoni?"

"Uh We've got none". Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, Gray felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Dude how can we have pizza without pepperoni?"

"Its fine, its fine!" Natsu waved him off. "Besides we got everything else", Gray crossed his arms. "I can't take you serious with that apron on dude!" Natsu tried to hide his giggles, and failed. Gray growled and pulled the purple squiggy off him, throwing it at his friend.

"Shut up slanty eyes! Just put the damn pizza in the oven already!"

"Hahaha, alright alright. Jeeze calm down ice princess". Gray flipped him off and began cleaning up as Natsu put the pizza in the oven. They went and sat back down, working more on their assignments. 

.................................

Gray leaned back on the sofa, sighing. They had decided to put their poem assignment away for the day and they sat back and ate the pizza. Gray looked over to Natsu as he leaned back, yawning. Gray's eyes drifted down at his friends attire. Natsu was wearing a form-fitting red long-sleeve that accented his body build, the sleeves now rolled up to his elbows. Gray had to stop himself from drooling when his friend opened the door earlier. 

"Hey you want to play video games or something?" Natsu asked, breaking Gray out of his thoughts.

"Yeah sure"

"Sweet!"

Natsu quickly set up the console and handed Gray a controller, sitting down with his own. They sat there playing various games from racing to combat. The screen showed the big red 'KO!' making Natsu groan.

"How do you keep beating me at this game!"

"Because I'm better dumbass" Gray smirked.

"Screw this! Next game!"

.........................................

After a few hours or so of changing games and bickering, the two teens turned off the console and were now just lounging around. The front door was opened and both teens looked over to see Igneel walking through the door. He looked over to them and smiled.

"Hello boys"

"Hi dad!" "Hey".

Igneel waved as walked up the stairs, calling out "I'll just be in my room if you need me!"

A thought then then hit Natsu, he wondered about the party later on, 'If Gray goes Juvia will probably be there, throwing herself at him. . . . .'.

"Uh hey Gray"

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering, uh do you like Juvia?"

"Uh I guess, she's an alright person".

"No I mean, like like"

"Like like?"

"Romantic like"

"Oh! I don't like her in that way". Natsu lifted his head up to look at his friend. 

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously"

"Alright cool"

"What brought this up?"

"Well she's always clinging to you and shit so I just wondered if you liked her back". Natsu sighed in relief. 'Thank God, he doesn't suspect and he's not interested in water girl. Two points for Dragneel!'. He looked over to the window and saw it was starting to get dark. "Shit its getting late, hey you want to go to that party?"

Gray looked at the window, and shook his head.

"Nah, I rather just stay here. Lets watch a movie or something instead". Natsu felt his heart race at Gray's words. 'He would rather spend the night hanging with me than go to a party! Fuck yeah'.

"Sure, what movie?"

"Any one, as long its not a sappy chick flick". Natsu laughed and walked over to the DVD shelf, he ran a finger over the spines of the cases with a hum. He pulled a random one out, it didn't look like a chick flick and with a shrug and went and put it in the player. He sat back down, sitting a tad closer to Gray than most friends would.

.........................................

The movie was a high school comedy, so both boys were happy with the choice. Gray had nearly nodded off a few times, but quickly paid attention thanks to Natsu's outburts of laughter. A guy dressed up as a purple octopus came on screen and Natsu clutched his stomach as he laughed.

"Thats like the fucking squiggy apron! Ahahahahahaha!"

"Hows that funny?"

"Well squiggy looked good on you, hahahaha!" Gray felt a vein or something pop.

"At least I don't have a fucking pink roof!"

"Oi!" Natsu sat up "don't bring the fucking roof in this!"

"Too late, already did"

"You bastard!" Natsu tackled the other onto the couch, pinning him. He looked down at Gray and his breath caught. Gray's hair was tousled under him, and had a small blush on his face. "Uh sorr-" Natsu had loosened his grip and tried to apologise but Gray quickly pushed him off and pinned him to the sofa. He smirked down at the surprised teen.

"Ha, nice try slanty eyes!" 

"Damn it Gray!" He struggled against the other teen, then stopped as he watched Gray yawn and lay his head on his chest. "Uh Gray?"

"Sshh, let me sleep. You're comfy" Gray mumbled. 'He must've been more tired than I thought' Natsu thought as the dark-haired teen had already drifted off. He smiled gently and lifted a hand to run through the sleeping teen's hair. 'He really is beautiful, only if he knew how I felt'. Natsu found his own eyelids slowly getting heavier and with a yawn he too fell asleep, a content smile on his face.

....................................

The front door opened quietly, a dark-haired man walking through. He turned back and waved.

"I'll see you later" he said to the person leaving the front porch, he closed the door with a smile. Zeref walked by the couch, doing a double take and looking to see his brother and Gray snuggled up together with Happy curled up on top of the dark-haired teen, the TV still on. He smiled down at them and turned the TV off. He went to the closet near the stairs and pulled out a spare blanket, and laid it over the two sleeping teens and cat. He made his way upstairs to his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comments are very much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was good and that you enjoyed it!  
> I know I'll never be as good as you Sciencefictioness with your story writing! But I hope it was good!


End file.
